Tori Halliwell
'''Patience Victoria Halliwell, often just called Tori is the youngest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Burton and the youngest member of the Halliwell Family. She is the younger sister of P.J Halliwell and Penny Halliwell. Tori is named after her late grandmother Patricia Halliwell,and her late grandfather Victor Bennett.Tori has a striking resemblance to her ancestor Charlotte Warren,most notability her red hair.Her personality is that of her mother's Phoebe Halliwell. Biography Early Life and Teen Life College Years Charmed Life Parental Life Tori married her childhood sweethart and best friend Dr.Jesse and they had two children Luciano Halliwell and Zoe Halliwell. Relationships Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Active Powers ** Premonition: The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. This is Tori's primary Wiccan power. ***'Intuition': The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ***'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ***'Psychic Echos:' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. ** Telempathy: The ability to reach out and communicate with others with emotions by projecting them, also receiving them from others.This is a hybrid power of Phoebe's Empathy and Coop's Telepathy. Tori is the only being to possess this power. ***'Empathy:' The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ***'Pathokinesis:' The ability to channel and manipulate the emotions of another individual to overload minds. ***'Power Channeling': The ability to channel and redirect other people's power back at them. With it, Tori can access Deviation. ***'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. ***'Empathetic Healing:' The ability too take away emotional pain from others. ***'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others and communicate telepathically. ***'Telepathic Relay:' The ability to act as a relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. ***'Psychic Invulnerability:'The ability to erect, expand, or deactivate a psychic shield, which will protect against any or all mental intrusion.Form of cloaking and shielding. **'Pyrokinesis:'The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. ***'Fireballs:' The ability to create balls of fire ***'Optical Fire Bolts:' the ability to shoot fire bolts from the eyes. * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones. ** The Power of Nine: The collective power of the Blessed Ones. ** High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Tori possesses this due to being an upper-level witch. ** '''Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her sisters and parents to her just by focusing on him. Category:Offspring of Phoebe Halliwell Category:Halliwells